Death Eater Liberation
by rmany2k
Summary: Harry Potter comes home to the Dursley's house after 5th year and finds the last person he ever expected.
1. The One He Never Expected

Chapter One

The One He Never Expected

When Harry Potter returned to Number Four Privet Drive for the summer, he found the Dursley's house strangely empty.  The lights were off, the Dursley's car gone, and more importantly, the front door open.  Harry dropped his trunk on the cold, wet ground and opened it. He searched frantically for his wand. 

"You won't need that Potter." said a dark, familiar voice.  Harry panicked, he wasn't sure he was hearing what he was hearing.  Hearing that voice didn't exactly make Harry feel at home, yet somehow it did, it reminded him of Hogwarts.  Nonetheless, Harry still pulled his wand out from his trunk before he walked into the dark doorway. 

Once Harry was inside the Dursley's dark house, he longer saw the figure that he had been searching for.  He turned each corner wondering where the person had gone.  Harry saw the door to his former home, the door to the cupboard under the stairs was open. 

"Nice place you've got there, Potter." said the voice again from the other side of the room.  "I always knew you were good with decorating."  Harry knew that voice now, he was surprised that he had already forgotten it.  Harry looked over into the Dursley's living room where he saw the figure standing.

Draco Malfoy stood sternly in his robes in the middle of the Dursley's house.  His signature blonde hair was slicked back as usual.  It was a surprise to Harry to see him here, but it definitely wasn't a good one.  Malfoy wasn't one of Harry's friends at Hogwarts, as a matter of fact, he was his arch rival.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. "How did you know how to find me?" Harry knew that Malfoy was here planning some sick joke, but he didn't know how he found him. There are few people that knew where Harry was living, he wondered who would tell Malfoy, especially because Malfoy's father, was a death eater. 

"Relax Potter." Malfoy was clearly nervous now. Harry wondered what Malfoy might have to say that was so important. Harry wondered why Malfoy had went through all of the trouble of finding him, and why he was standing in the Dursley's living room. "I...need your help." 

Harry was sure that this was a joke now, but when he saw the moon light come in through the window and shine on Malfoy's face, he was no longer sure. Malfoy had a look of despair on his face that Harry had never seen before. Harry thought about all of the things that Malfoy had done, all of the things that he had said to Hermione about mudbloods and all of the insults about Ron and quidditch last year. Why should he help him? This made Harry think all the way back to the Triwizard Tournament, and how Malfoy supported Cedric and not him. Harry quickly shook his head, he refused to have thoughts of death on his mind, he had a hard time not thinking about Sirius lately. 

"Who told you where I was?" Harry said, somewhat sympathetically. 

"Dumbledore." said Malfoy. Harry's anger quickly returned to him, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore would have done something so stupid. The order had been trying hard to keep Voldemort from finding Harry, and Dumbledore had told Malfoy. Harry's angry feelings for Dumbledore were worse than ever now. Dumbledore had been unforgiving when Sirius died, he said he understood, but he didnt. 

"Look Harry," said Malfoy. Harry noticed that this was the first time that Malfoy had called him by his first name, he had always just called him "Potter". "I need your help. It's my father, he's gone back to Voldemort." Harry knew Lucius had gone back, he saw him return when Voldemort was revived, and again in the Department of Mysteries. "I can't stand him like this, Potter. He made a mistake last time, he didn't want to join him." 

What did Malfoy take him for, a fool? Harry knew better, he didn't forget what happened when Harry freed Dobby, he knew that Lucius was evil. 

"You-know who's grip on him was so strong this time that he couldn't fight it any longer." Malfoy continued. Harry was seeing a whole new side of Malfoy. Harry had never known before that even Malfoy was afraid of saying Voldemort's name. He was starting to realize that perhaps Malfoy was telling the truth. 

"What do you want from me?" said Harry. 

"You know 'him' better than anyone." said Malfoy. "You know how to fight him."  Draco paused.   I need you to help me get my father back."


	2. Out Into The Night Sky

Chapter Two

Out Into The Night Sky

  
  


    So in the first half an hour after he got back to the Dursley's, he was already ready to leave. Somehow, Harry didn't mind helping Malfoy. Probably because he would give anything to be away from his aunt and uncle, and their delinquent son. Harry thought about what Malfoy said, he wondered if it was possible for a servent of Voldemort to actually be slave. He wondered if being a death eater was involuntary, and if there was any way at all that Lucius could be innocent. Harry thought before that Lucius bought his friendship with everyone, but perhaps they all just trusted him, and knew what happened, and he just didn't know. Harry went back out to the front lawn, where he left his trunk lying. He pulled it inside and walked upstairs to his room with Malfoy.

    "Doesn't your mother know he's a death eater?" asked Harry as he and Malfoy walked to Harry's room on the second floor of the house. "Doesn't she know how to bring him back?"

    "It wasn't until he went back to Voldemort last year that we knew for the first time." Malfoy answered. "My mother was a little suspicious before, she said he always kept a black scarf tied over his arm, wouldn't take it off for anyone, not even her. Last year, when you had disappeared during the triwizard tournament, a saw the scarf catch on fire, burning from his arm. That was the first time I saw the dark mark in his arm." Harry shivered, Malfoy's story was bone-chilling.

    When he and Harry got into the room, Harry dropped his trunk on the ground and began rummaging through it. He grabbed his robes and through them over his shoulder, then put his wand in his pocket.

    "Where exactly are we going, and what do we have to do?" Harry asked Malfoy. He was prepared to help, but he forgot that he didn't know exactly what Malfoy was asking for.

    "I don't know." said Malfoy lowly. "He hasn't come back since last year. We've searched everywhere since he left. I've checked Diagon Alley, we've owled the Ministry of Magic, I don't know where else he would be." Harry knew that Voldemort could be hiding anywhere in London, or even further out for that matter, and if Lucius was being held captive, he'd probably be there. As to where Voldemort was, Harry didn't know either. He'd never went to find Voldemort before, Voldemort had always come to him. Harry began to think.

    "Did you check Knockturn Alley?" said Harry. Harry was going out on a limb, he had seen both Lucius and Draco down Knockturn Alley before, that was probably the first place Draco looked. Draco nodded his head at Harry. Where else would Lucius be? Harry thoughts were interupted by the sound of an automobile outside. Harry looked out the window and saw the Dursley's climbing out of their car and walking towards the door of Number Four.

    "Take this!" Harry shoved his Firebolt into Malfoy's hands and slipped his robes on over his head.

    "What is it, Potter?" Malfoy asked, confused.

    "If they find us here they'll never let me leave! We have to hurry!" He ran to his wardrobe where he found a small cloth bag that he threw all of his clothes into. Harry looked into his trunk and panicked, all of his books and supplies for Hogwarts. Outside, Vernon Dursley hurried his family back into their car and crept inside the dark house.

    "Petunia!" he whispered. The front door was wide open and the living room was dark, he heard scurrying around upstairs. "Burglar! There's a burglar in our house! Probably one of those freaks that come with the boy! I'll show them!" Vernon ran into the house, searching frantically for something.

    "Vernon, no!" Petunia exclamed. Harry's Aunt Petunia had been afraid of wizards since her sister, Harry's mother, had become one years ago. Petunia climbed out of the car and rushed in to stop Vernon.

    Harry looked down at his half-full trunk. He didn't know what the Dursley's would do if they found his trunk, they'd probably burn it. Nonetheless, he knew he couldn't leave it there, but he had no way to take it with him. Malfoy saw Harry pull a strange cloak out of his trunk, it seemed to be a strange sort of camouflage.

    "Merlin's beard, Potter what is that?" Malfoy said as he saw Harry push his trunk into the bottom of his wardrobe and put the cloak over it. When Harry did, his trunk disappeared. Harry was afraid of what Malfoy would do when he found out. Harry didn't quite trust him yet. Now Harry knew that if ever he had trouble with Malfoy, using the invisibility cloak was out of the question.

    "Nevermind that, let's get out of here!" Just as Harry began to run towards Malfoy, Vernon Dursley burst through the door of Harry's room, holding a shotgun.

    "Get out of my house!" Vernon screamed at Malfoy and pointed the gun in his direction. Malfoy mounted the firebolt as quick as he could and pulled out his wand.

    "Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy exclaimed as the charm shot out of his wand and into Vernon. Vernon became stiff immediately and fell back into the hallway. Petunia saw Vernon fall as she came up the stairs. Dudley shuddered as he heard her scream from outside.

    "Where to, Potter?" Malfoy asked jokingly. Harry had been thinking the whole time, and he was afraid of what he was going to say.

    "Show me to your home, Draco." Harry said reluctantly. "Maybe we can find something there." Harry opened his window and mounted the back of the Firebolt. Draco leaned forward and the broom carried them out of Number Four Privet Drive.


	3. Malfoy Cliff

Chapter 3

Malfoy Cliff

  


    Harry and Draco flew through the clouds on Harry's Firebolt for almost an hour before they finally landed in front of a large cliff that stood about twenty feet above. Harry climbed off the broom first, walking up to the side of the cliff. Malfoy held the broom in his hand and walked up alongside.

    "I can't see to find it in the dark." Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand. "Lumos!" A bright light was suddenly emitted from his wand. He pointed his wand at the cliff revealing the indentation of a snake in the rock wall. Harry was used to bizarre magical entrances after living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for so long, whatever Malfoy seemed to be doing, it didn't amaze him. When Malfoy put his hand on the snake it slithered around the cliff, revealing and oddly shaped door, almost in the same way that the door to the Chamber Of Secrets had opened for Harry years ago.

    Malfoy opened the door and walked inside, and Harry followed. The hallway just inside the cliff door was luxurious and it was covered with pictures on both sides. The first picture to Harry's left was Malfoy's father Lucius, and to his right was a picture of a raven-haired woman that Harry knew must be Draco's mother Narcissa. As Harry progressed down the corridor, he realized that the pictures on the left were the Malfoy side of the family. Harry knew what the right side was, but he refused to look at any of the pictures after Narcissa, he knew that those pictures were of the Black family, Sirius' family. Narcissa Malfoy was Sirius' cousin.

    Harry couldn't keep himself from looking. After looking at each of the pictures of Lucius' family, he quickly glanced to the other side each time until he found the picture that he was looking for. It was strange though, seeing Sirius' picture on the wall. Harry had always thought that the rest of Sirius' family hated him and thought he was a traitor.

    Harry stopped in front of Sirius' picture, he remembered back to everything that had happened in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered Sirius being attacked by his own relative, and knocked back into the veil. He still couldn't believe that it was over, he couldn't believe that something so simple could bring Sirius' life to an end.

    "You alright there, Potter?" Malfoy asked. He walked over next to Harry and looked at the picture. "That's my mother's cousin Sirius, broke out of Azkaban three years ago. Some say they've seen him, but I think he'd had to have died by now. Draco noticed Harry begin to tense up.

    "You don't know what happened to him Malfoy." said Harry angrily. "Don't speak of what you don't know. He broke out of Azkaban, but he should never have been there. It wasn't him that cursed all of those people, it was Pettigrew." Harry had almost forgotten that Malfoy had no idea about what had happened with Sirius over the last three years.

    "Lighten up, Potter." Draco said to Harry. "You're right, I don't know him, never even met him once. How do you know so much about him?" Harry relaxed a little when he realized that some of the things that happened last year would be important for Malfoy to know.

    "Sirius was my godfather." Harry said reluctantly. "The only family I had up until last year. He came to me in our third year, which is when I found out he was innocent. He's been communicating with Dumbledore and I all up until last year when I actually had to stay at his house with the Order, so I could be protected from Voldemort."

    "The Order?" Malfoy said. He had heard his father speak of them before.

    "That's not important." Harry said. "Anyway, Voldemort convinced me that he was holding Sirius captive in the Ministry Of Magic, so I went to save him. Only when I got there, I found out that he didn't want Sirius, he wanted me. That's when I saw your father.

    "My father was involved with that?" Malfoy asked. All of this was a bit hard for Draco to comprehend. "I thought He was surprised that he could be so oblivious to all of this. Malfoy was surprised that his father was at the Ministry Of Magic that night when Voldemort showed up. He had read a little bit about what happened but now he was sure that he didn't know the whole story. He was also surprised that Sirius, a man who his mother had told him was a criminal all along, was alive and fighting against Voldemort. "So where is Sirius? Maybe he knows something about my father."

    Just then, Harry felt like a twig that had just been snapped over Draco's leg. "Just like you said," Harry said to him. "He's dead. He died in the Ministry of Magic that night. He was murdered...by her." Harry pointed to the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange on the wall. Harry saw the look of shock come over Draco's face.

    "B-B-Bellatrix?" Draco stuttered. "You mean," He gulped. "She's a death eater too?" Harry nodded his head. This clearly crushed Malfoy, he must have been close to her, but how could he be close to someone so sick, so horrifying, and so evil? "No, it can't be. I just saw her last year, she hasn't changed since I was little."

    "She's been on his side since you were little." Harry said. He didn't want to stand there any longer. He didn't want to be upset about Sirius, and Malfoy about Bellatrix any more. Harry hated her for what she did, he would kill her right now if he could. He tried to use the Cruciatus curse on her last year, but it didn't work. That moment made Harry realize just how cruel you had to be to use one of the unforgivable curses on someone. Harry forced himself to stop thinking about the situation. "Come on, Draco. Let's go to your father's room. We've got to be able to find something there."

    Harry and Draco pulled themselves from the pictures on the wall and walked down the hallway until it met a gigantic room. At the end of the hallway, Harry saw another familiar picture. The very same picture of Mrs. Black that was on the wall in Number 12 Grimmauld Place was right there on the wall in the house of the Malfoys. She immediately began screaming at Harry.

    "TRAITOR!" Mrs. Black screamed. "Associating with the TRAITOR! Get this-"

    "Silencio!" Malfoy exclaimed. Mrs. Black's screams were muffled immediately by Draco's spell. "She must not like you, Potter. She doesn't usually scream like that." Malfoy thought that it meant nothing, but his mother, Narcissa, seemed to think different. She came running down the stairs at the alarm of Mrs. Black.

    "Get out of my house!" Narcissa screamed as she pointed her wand towards the hallway. As soon as she saw Draco she was relieved. Nonetheless, she immediately began to shout again. "Draco! Where have you been? You should have been off the train and here hours ago!"

    "I've been worried about him, mother." Draco said softly. "You are too, I know it."

    "Draco, I've told you." Narcissa began to speak. "Your father left us, he'll never come back. He's a cruel man, he never cared for you."

    "That's not true!" Draco shouted. "Dumbledore has told you and I both otherwise. Father is held to You-know-who by a spell, he isn't there voluntarily." Draco paused. Narcissa said nothing to him. She knew that the only thing she could do is try to stop him, but it would do no good. "Potter and I will find a way to get him back."

    "Harry...Potter?" Narcissa was incredibly amazed to see Harry there. She had heard from Lucius about how ruthless and horrible the Potter boy was. She had heard about every plan that Harry had ruined. She only heard horrible things, but now that she saw him, he didn't appear to be that bad at all.

    "If you'll excuse us, mother." Malfoy said. "We've got things to do." Malfoy quietly spoke to Harry. "This way Harry, I'll show you to my father's study." Draco began to walk up the large set of stairs. When Draco passed Narcissa she gazed into his eyes with a of concern. She was concerned about her son.


End file.
